Gomen, Teacher
by runar
Summary: ...


_Gomen, Teacher, it's a continuation/crossover of __Ranma 1/2 and __Onegai Teacher._

Introducción

                Tras los eventos de Jusendo, y la boda fallida con Akane, esta se ha vuelto mas tranquila y relajada, pareciendo una mejora substancial en su relación. Sin embargo, en realidad, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte que Akane experimentó la han hecho una persona retraída y depresiva, que solo reaccionaba ante Ranma. Sin embargo, poco a poco ha ido progresando... a peor, apagándose como una mecha sin combustible. En menos de tres meses, la pobre mujer se ha convertido en un fantasma de su previo ser, pese a todos los intentos de Ranma y de su familia por animarla. Durante las vacaciones tras el fin de curso, Akane termina cometiendo suicidio, arrojándose desde lo alto de la azotea de _Furinkan, partiéndose el cuello._

                Tras esta tragedia, el mismo Ranma se vuelve distante, hasta que un día (aproximadamente un mes tras la muerte de Akane) le encuentran sumido en una especie de coma. Su cuerpo está gélido como el hielo pero está vivo. Ranma tiene 17 años, y acababa de comenzar su último curso de instituto.

                Lentamente pasan dos años. Durante este  tiempo, las prometidas han terminado marchando, dándolo por muerto; Shampoo a China, y a Ukyo a Hokkaido. 

                Finalmente Ukyo ha logrado convencer a su padre para que la permita volver a tomar identidad legal femenina, y presentar una demanda contra Genma por la dote, así que Genma ha estado tomando diferentes trabajos por todo Japón para pagar sus deudas (la dote y la reconstrucción de la casa), acompañado de Nodoka. 

                Nabiki está en la universidad. 

                Al poco de la caida de Ranma, Tofu volvió a Nerima. Milagrosamente se había librado del compromiso con la prometida que su madre le había impuesto. Happosai, ahora sin sucesor (Ranma o Akane) y solitario (dado que Cologne había vuelto a China), se encuentra que su salud comienza a fallar; su muerte está próxima. Dado que sabe que Nabiki no seguirá el camino del Dôjo, decide ayudar a Kasumi, ofreciendo a Tofu ayuda contra su 'timidez' y una considerable dote, a cambio de que cuiden de Ranma y de que en caso de tener un hijo, que este se convierta en el sucesor del estilo. A pesar de los posibles recelos, Tofu acepta, y Happosai ejecuta una terapia de Shiatsu que elimina su miedo... convirtiéndole en un completo pervertido. Durante el proceso consigue por fin declararse y pedir la mano a Kasumi, la cual acepta sorprendida (después de todo, nunca había mostrado ningún interés por ella (excepto para sus tontas bromas)). Sin embargo, sigue amando a Kasumi y es fiel... aunque eso no le impide admirar la belleza de otras mujeres, para disgusto de Kasumi. 

                Otra de las 'buenas obras' de Happosai es ofrecer a Hinako la contra-terapia que anule sus habilidades de vampiro de ki. Esta decide no aceptar la cura. Happosai comienza a empeorar gravemente, seguido por Shoun, cuya salud comienza a flaquear también debido a su permanente depresión. Esto hace a Hinako decidirse por aceptar, pidiendo a Happosai que le diga a Shoun que sea el quien se la administre. Happy comprende las intenciones de Hinako y al poco tiempo una Hinako adulta, logra seducir y llevarse a la cama a Shoun. Al anunciarle su embarazo, este parece despertar y comenzar una rápida recuperación, pidiéndole matrimonio poco después.

                Un mes tras el aniversario de la muerte de Akane, sucede la doble boda Tendo / Ono, aunque son modestas y no hay grandes celebraciones o luna de miel. En menos de un mes, Happosai fallece. Tras recibir sepultura, descubren que había dejado algo de dinero (no mucho) y  algunas propiedades de terreno en su aldea de origen, un pueblo de montaña en la costa norte de Honsu, como herencia para el joven matrimonio. Solo que ahora es una pequeña ciudad, principalmente agrícola, junto a un gran embalse. La llegada de industria con el finar de boom de los 80 ha revalorizado la zona. Con esto, deciden vender parte de los terrenos y construir una casa, abriendo una consulta médica privada, y dejando así el hogar de los Tendo para Shoun y Hinako, su hijo, y Nabiki. También se llevan a Ranma, dado que ahora no hay nadie cerca con experiencia médica para atenderlo, y además honrar los últimos deseos de Happosai. Una buena noticia, es que al llevar más de un año sin cambiar, la maldición de Ranma se ha disipado, como había previsto Happosai en su testamento.

                En seis meses, la casa está terminada y se trasladan. Al mes y medio de trasladarse, Ranma despierta. Se encuentra débil y confuso, sus músculos atrofiados e incapaz de valerse por si mismo, deprimido y sin voluntad... pero vivo. Comienza una dolorosa terapia para recuperarse. Gracias a su excelente físico previo, la recuperación hasta los niveles de una persona normal es rápido, pero no progresa más de ahí. Su interés por las artes marciales se ha reducido al que tenía por prácticamente cualquier cosa (prácticamente ninguno en absoluto). Ranma no vive, existe. Es un hombre sin identidad propia, dado que la anterior, Ranma Saotome, el poderoso artista marcial, maldito a convertirse en chica con agua fria, y prometido de Akane Tendo, se ha convertido en un joven normal, débil, retraído y solitario, sin familia y apenas amigos, especialmente tras el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Akane.

                Kasumi, temiendo una recaída o suicidio, trata de matricularle en el instituto local para que termine su último año, y sobre todo que haga amigos, y olvide el pasado. Logra ocultar la verdadera edad de Ranma para que no se sienta rechazado. 

                Han pasado quince días del nuevo curso escolar, y esta noche Ranma decide acercarse a la presa a meditar sobre lo que ha pasado desde que ha despertado.

                Hoy hace dos años desde el día que cayó 'congelado'.

Personajes

Ranma

                Debido al tono muscular perdido, Ranma ahora parece flaco y pálido, es de poca estatura (siempre fue de los más bajos para su edad), físicamente un poco débil para una persona normal (misma fuerza, incluso más, pero poca resistencia) y tiene el pelo corto pero revuelto (le cortaron la coleta para facilitar la higiene). Precisa de gafas pera ver de lejos, pero de poca graduación. Se debe a que sus ojos no se han recuperado y sufre de vista cansada, al menos temporalmente, hasta que se estos se recuperen. Sin ellas puede ver casi normalmente, pero si lleva más de 20 minutos sin llevarlas puestas sufre de migrañas. Dado que no se convierte en chica, ahora puede vestir cualquier cosa, usualmente ropa amplia y de manga larga.

Diferencias

· Sucede en el espacio temporal de Ranma. Suponiendo que la historia sucediese el año en que se comenzó a publicar el manga, los eventos de Ranma sucedieron durante el año 1986-87. En contraposición con Onegai Teacher, que transcurre en el año 203x.

· Ranma solo está en coma durante dos años en lugar de tres; es decir, es un chico de apenas 17 en el cuerpo de uno de 19. Mientras que Kei es un chico de 15 en el cuerpo de uno de 18.

· Ranma llama a su proceso 'quedarse congelado' o 'quedarse helado', y se debe al efecto del 'Alma de Hielo' del HiRyu Sôten Ha, siendo su raíz puramente psicológica (depresión, anulación de todos los sentimientos). Key lo llama 'quedarse parado' o 'quedarse atascado', y es una combinación de factores psíquicos y biológicos (depresión, distanciación del mundo + adaptación genética a la hibernación).

· Akane toma el puesto de la hermana mayor de Kei, cometiendo suicidio  antes del comienzo de la serie, y siendo este la razón del retraimiento de Ranma/Kei.

· I based myself in the Anime-Empire subtitles. Some things, like the song and some lines, I changed them because they sounded strange or without much sense to me, or were translations too literal or without sense in the context. I may be wrong about some of those, or they could had been acceptable in English as they were, but in truth I am Spanish (from Spain - EUROPE (No, Spain is NOT a state of Mexico. Loot an Atlas)), and my English may not be as good as it should, so if you can correct me, well, thanks a lot, and please, add a small explication of the why, so I can learn to prevent the same mistakes again. Still, note that others, specially around Ranma, are intentionally changed, and that the secondary characters are two years older, and a bit (only a bit ^_-) more mature.

La serie está prevista en 12/13 pares de capítulos: Uno de cada par, refleja ligeramente cada capítulo de Onegai Teacher, mientras que el otro es más puro Ranma, y explica lo que sucede entre los dos capítulos de ambos, excepto posiblemente en el caso del par 01 / 02 y del  par 11 / 12, dado que son consecutivos en el tiempo. En el caso del 01b, se trata de un flashback de lo que pasó hasta el suicidio de Akane. 

Luego hay otro flashback, del suicidio de la hermana de Kei, en el 11/12.

Omake 13:

                En la entrada del love-hotel, junto con Maho, donde su madre acababa de arrastrar dentro a Ranma.

Mizuho:  Oh, dioses, que he hecho para merecer ser hija de la criatura más pervertida del universo....

                Happosai se revolvió en su tumba. Ranma tuvo un escalofrio.

  


                Through the deepness of the void space, through nebulas and galaxies, a purple spacecraft approximates quickly to Earth.

*              *                *

Over he roof of a wooden watching tower near the lake, a young man in a school uniform and blue t-shirt, looks at the sky and thinks.

                *Matagu, a friend,  — damn, how much I have missed having at least a normal friend — says that the universe is always expanding, always growing. That the universe is alive.*

*              *                *

                Said spacecraft starts to sink in the Earth atmosphere. The air resistance turns it into a incandescent ball of fire.

*              *                *

                *Until not long ago, since I was a small child, I though like him. I though that the stars watched me, and guided me. And looking at the stars made me feel accompanied, safe. Now… Now I know better.*

                *From my experience, the universe is dead, frozen. Well, that sounds too damn strong. What I mean is… that the universe is cold and unchanging. How was the word? Oh, yeah; 'immutable'. Like a wall of black iron sprinkled of diamonds. Beautiful, but unyielding… and cold…. Eternal. In truth, that sounds to me more… universal, more deep. But also makes it _so_ lonely….* The young man sighs.

                *Damn…. I guess if father have ever heard thoughts so corny comin' from me, he would have kicked my ass for 'being a sissy'. Ne, tomboy?* He can't help a small smirk, that quickly disappears.

                The young man keeps looking an the stars, unfocused, while his eyes close. His breath slows, and a comfortable numbness washes over him.

                Suddenly, the breeze pick up, startling him. A soft rumble in the waters start to approach.

He sits over the roof and watch the lake. A whirlpool is forming, and the wind is becoming stronger. Strong enough that the boy  start to slide down the roof.

"What the—"

The boy reacts, and by reflex, manages to hold on the edge and fall inside of the cabin. The boy pants for a few seconds. Then he takes his bag and goes down the stairs, to the ground, and then walks slowly to the edge of the lake. The whirlpool is now huge, of the size of a house block, and the breeze has stopped.

                He looks amazed at the water. It looks like a _kami_ had suddenly taken he plug of the lake, and the water were going through a giant drain. His right hand holds so tight around the handle of his bag that his knuckles turn white.

                And as suddenly as it had started, it stops. He looks at the water, amazed, and a little afraid. He knows he isn't strong, and fears what could have caused that. He frowns and looks frantically around himself. From the corner of his eye, he sees a source of light.

He puts his glasses, and watch as at hundred meters of him, in the edge of the lake, a crimson-headed female figure in a black bodysuit materializes in a shower of lights.

                *At that time, in the last days of summer, a part of me, frozen for two years, started to melt, and beat slowly.*

  
  


As I raise that faraway star, that shines over both of us,

I thing about how I met you.

As I touch your hand, pretending it isn't a big deal,

all you do is smile to me.

As my feelings grew stronger,

my doubts increased in number.

So don't let go the heart you embraces,

no matter whatever happens.

And if you and only you, in all this vast universe are by my side,

the hands of this, broken clock, will slowly begin to move 

towards future. Please, never change!

_Gomen__*_

_  Teacher_

**Ranma ½** belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko / Shogakukan, Inc. / Kitty / Viz Communications, Inc

**Onegai Teacher** belongs to Please! / Bandai Visual!

This is a non profit fanfiction, so…

#include fanfic/disclaimer.std

_Chaper 1 __*__Sensei, please teach me._

                A eerie light cast crimson shadows in the woods. The young man runs away between the trees like a bat out of hell, the trunks barely registering as they pass though his peripheral vision. For a moment, his vision blurs, and he falls to his side, hitting his shoulder against the trunk of a passing tree. He drops his schoolbag and fall to his knees, taking heavy gulps of air.

                He, panting, looks back and watches as a glowing figure runs toward him. With a final burst of desperation, he straights up and resumes his mad run, until the reddish tone of the light seems to diminish. He cant help himself but look back. A great mistake, as the ground under his feet suddenly gives away. As he falls, he looks toward his destination, and mutters a familiar question to heavens:

                "Why _always_ hafta be water?!"

                The heavens don't give him a response, nor his burning lungs can provide any more oxygen to his exhausted body. The reflex response to that need only gives him a mouthful of ice cold water. He weakly tries to swim up, but the effort only makes his attempts even more feeble. Finally, he can't take any more and starts to sink.

                *I can't run any more. I guess I'll meet you now.*

                As he drops, he hears a voice. But it's not _her_ voice. Still, it's a pleasant voice, calling him.

                "Your name is…"

"Ranma-kun?"

"Ranma-kun."

"Ranma-kun!"

*              *                *

                "Ranma-KUN!!" A female voice all but shout at his left ear.

                "Giaaa!!! I'm sorry!! It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Ranma snaps straight like a spring, looking wildly around him. Finally, he slumps over his desk, and directs a haggard glare to the amused young woman who had woken him up.

                "Thank you, Herikawa-_chan_ for your _delicate_ way for waking me up." Herikawa smiles and gives him the tongue. 

                "Someone has to do the dirty work, after all." Ranma can't help but smile back at her response. Finally she notices his pale skin and the bags under his eyes. "So, what's up with you? Beyond your short nap before class, I mean." Ranma breaths deeply and sit straight.

                "I barely managed to get any shut-eye tonight." Said Ranma, scratching the bridge of his nose, and putting on his glasses. Herikawa 'ohes' and leans forward, resting her forearms over his desk and, incidentally, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

                "Studying? Another one of your 'desperate last-ditch no-hope cram study sessions'?" Mock-pouts her.

                "'Registered Trademark' of Saotome Ranma, slacker extraordinaire." Added the male who sat at the desk inmediately in front of them as he turns back.

                "Hey! Just because I don't get good grades doesn't mean that I'm a slacker, Matagu. I'm just… a bit behind."

                "What where you doing, then?" Asks Herikawa, attracting the attention of the two males again to her cleavage.

                "N-nothin'…" A few seconds pass in complete silence, until Ranma snaps out of his spell, blushing. "Err, Matagu…."

                "Uh… What?" Finally Matagu reacts.

                "I went to the lake last night."

                "Why?" Meddle Herikawa. Ranma looks at her face for a few seconds, before dropping his eyes to the desk.

                "It was… It was the second anniversary of the loss of a good friend, and I wanted to be alone to think." Reluctantly answers."

                "Ah…. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Says her, apologetic.

                "It was nothing." Smiles grimly, then perks. "Anyway, there was a disturbance in the water, and some shining lights, and—"

                "Everyone, listen up! I've got some BIG news!" Cries a tall blonde boy from the door. Everyone in the classroom looks at him as he enters. "Good morning, everyone!" And as an afterthought, "And sorry about being late."

                "Haven't you said everything in the wrong order?" Adds a smiling auburn headed student who sat on the fist line of desk, next to the door.

                "Don't bother yourself with unimportant details, Kaede." He looks back at her, smiling with squinted eyes. "Instead, you _should_ be focusing on my important news!"

                "That's Hyosuke, even the most little thing is always a big whoop for him." Mutters Herikawa snidely.

                "Ah, that's not true." Says Hyosuke with a pleading tone. "After all, how many things had happened lately. Ah?" He turns, as the short brown haired girl who was cleaning the blackboard had called his attention.

                "Hyosuke-kun," talks with her soft voice, almost a whisper. "Are you sure that you aren't a kindergarten student?"

                "I'll pretend that I hadn't heard that, Ichigo." Hyosuke looks at her balefully.

                "Then, tell us what those big news are." Asks a interested Matagu.

                "Whoah! Listen and be amazed yourselves! That old jerk of Takahashi-sensei had just quit!"

                "Don't imagine things!" Says Herikawa.

                "But it's true! Isn't great that he had finally left?"

                "Well, maybe it's a big change…." Concedes Kaede.

                "But that is not the most important. The big news are…" Pauses dramatically. "That the new teacher is a woman."

                "So? She will probably be a old woman." Shrugs Matagu.

                "No, she is young!"

                "Does she look good?" Asks a girl from the back of the class.

                "I don't know."

                "Haven't you seen her?"

                "Uh, no. Everything are mainly rumors…."

                "But… how can a teacher just quit without even saying goodbye, or anythin'? Isn't that strange?" Asks Ranma, dubiously.

                "Silly, who cares? Isn't better to have a beautiful, young woman as a teacher that an old geezer?" Answers Hyosuke while leaving his bag over his desk, next to Ranma's. Ranma remembered for a second his experiences involving young, beautiful female teachers and shuddered. Somewhere in Nerima, Hinako Ninomiya sneezed.

 "No, not really." Mutters Ranma.

"Come on! All the girlfriend-less students are drooling!" Then Hyosuke grabs Ranma's head in a choke-hold. "I know that you are happy! Say that you are! Say it!" Ranma struggle with him to get him off his neck with little success, only managing to acquire a bluish color.

                "Alright, alright!" Manages Ranma. Luckily for him, he was saved by the bell. Or, speaking properly, the late bell, signaling that the classes where about to begin. "Hyosuke, the time…." Croaks.

                Hyosuke finally releases his hold, and goes with the other students to sit in their respective places. Ranma rubs his neck, muttering upset. "Crazy guy…." 

A pang of anger crosses his features while he stares at his now closed fist. *I _hate_ to be this weak.* His head throbs, and he grimaces in pain. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, trying to relax. Pain like a burning coal run up his spine to the back of his head, then to his eyes. His vision starts to black out. The pain finally seems to subside. He take his glasses off and, while rubbing the bridge of his nose, looks through the window towards the horizon, to diminish the migraine. *I guess it doesn't really matters…. Nothing is gonna change, after all.*

                Wrapped in grim memories, he didn't heard the classroom door open, and a crimsom-headed woman enters and closes the door. Finally, he seems to register the absolute silence that had invaded the class, so he puts on his glasses and joins his fellow students into staring at their brand-new teacher. She walks to the middle of the dais and leaves the file and notebook that she was carrying over her own desk. Finally she turns to address the class and stares back.

                She is a medium-height young woman with a nicely proportionate body and purplish-blue eyes covered with small glasses without arms, her crimson-pink hair done in a bun. She wears a white-green shirt with puffy sleeves, black necktie with a round blue brooch, a dark red crossed waistcoat, black skirt, pinkish-white pantyhose and black flat shoes.

                After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the assured expression in her face disappears and she starts to fidget, playing with her brooch nervously.

                "Ano… I am… Eto…." The teacher looks to her class, taken aback by the lack of reaction of the students, some of them with their months still hung open. "Ano…." She closes her eyes in though, resting cutely her finger on her chin. "Mmmh." Finally she turns back, takes a chalk, and start writing on the blackboard "Kazami Mizuho". Finally she takes a deep breath and turns back confidently.

                "Good morning to every one. From now on, I will be this class' teacher. My name is Kazami Mizuho. I know this will be a major change for all of us, and maybe will be hard for you to accept me, but please let's keep a friendly mood for studying." Again, no reaction whatsoever. She looks left and right touching her necklace nervously. "Ano… did I said something wrong?"

                Luckily, the thick silence is finally, and terminally, shattered by a cry of "WHOOHOO!! She's HOT!" from our favorite airhead, Hyouske. That was the start signal for the rest of the class, who started to talk and murmur everyone at once.

                "Everyone, please quiet down,"  weakly intercedes the teacher. Relaxed in her knowledge that her students aren't pod-people, she smiles and tries to impose a bit of order. "Come on, it's already first period time. Let's spend this time knowing each others, so please, ask me any questions you may have. Or should I change it to my explanation time?" Mock-menaces. The students start to call her and raise their hands, as playful children.

                Ranma stares curiously to the woman, finding her familiar but unable to recognize her. *So she is our new sensei.*

*              *                *

                At the end of the a sunny spring afternoon, the students leave the school, chatting in groups. A groups of them walk down a road crossing some green fields and single houses toward a suburb apart of the small city.

                "Ah, she's GORGEROUS!" Cries Hyouske. But then continues more subdued. "But… school messes everything up. Still, I'll persevere. I can't abandon her now because of it!" Ends with determination. Then asks crookedly. "Matagu, did you watch Mizuho-sensei? Didn't you notice her 'mature woman charm'? You could try to match her, girls."

                "Good luck for you, Hyosuke," answers tiredly Matagu.

                "Well, I'm going to ask her out for sure. I only need to wait for the right time, and BAM!" Hyosuke slaps Matagu in the back, nearly tripping him to the ground, before putting an arm around his shoulder. "Ah, what's on your mind, you fool?"

                After Righting himself somehow and catch his breath, Matagu blurts absently, "Kazami Mizuho… Mizuho-sensei…. Eh?" He blushes.

                Behind both of them, Ranma and the girls walk together. Herikawa seems pretty ticked off.

                "Aaagh! All guys are jerks! All day ranting about, 'Mizuho-sensei this, Mizuho-sensei that…'" Bristled Herikawa.

                "We can't generalize like that." Kaede smiles, and looks pointedly at Ranma, who walks silently next to them.

                "Also, they have reasons. She _is_ really beautiful." Notes Ichigo.

                "Enough!" Herikawa plants her feet on the floor. Her two girlfriends also stop. Ranma keeps on absently. The girls look at him a few moments. Finally, Herikawa snaps.

                "Ranma, what do you think about it?"

                "Uh? About what?"

                "Ohh, not you too." Herikawa rubs her forehead.

                "Not me what?"

                "What do you think of Kazami-sensei?" Finally asks Kaede. He thinks a bit before answer.

                "Uh… well, she's cute, and seems to be nice and competent enough." Seeing Herikawa eyebrow twich, Ranma smirks, and keep on. "She also dress smart, and doesn't seem to be the type of girl who get jealous because another one seems to get the boys attention or nothing. Don't you think so, Koishi-chan?"

                "I'm NOT jealous!" Retorts Herikawa hotly. Ranma looks at her with a smug smirk. She deflates. "Ok, you win this one. But seriously, do boys go after mature-looking girls?" Ranma looks at them with a slight unfocused gaze, smiling in fond memories.

                "Well, I cannot answer for others, but… I don't think it's a pre-requisite."

                "Baka…" wispers Ichigo.

                "Really?" Asks Kaede softly.

                "Hyosuke-kun it's—" says Ichigo before being interrupted by the loud cries of Hyosuke.

                "Ah, I can't stand it!! I can't stand it!! Jesus, I'm dead and gone to heaven!"

                "Shut the trap up, Hyosuke!" Screams a pissed off Herikawa, waving a fist. Hyosuke shuts up immediately. Ranma start to laugh softly.

*              *                *

                Later, in the recently opened Ono's family clinic of medicine and chiropractic, Ranma is shirt-less, receiving a light medical exam.

                "It seems there is nothing wrong." Says the doctor while removing his xxxxx "It's just some stress, so don't force yourself." Ranma nods, a little absent.

                "By the way, Ono-san: yesterday at the lake—" He's cut off by Ono, who looks at him at the eye with a serious face.

                "Oi, Ranma! Is it true that you have a new teacher in your class?" Ranma blinks surprised.

                "Eh… How did you know that?"

                "Don't say a word, but such rumors spread in a matter of seconds in small towns like this one. Specially between the old women that roam in the waiting rooms of medical clinics like this one."

                "I… I didn't know."

                "Remember it, I can be your information source." Suddenly, his glasses fogs and he stands face to face with Ranma, making him flinch back. "So, how is she? Is she pretty? Uh?"

                "Y… Yes." Answers raising his hands, trying to placate him.

                "Oh! How much?"

                "Very…." Ono-sensei laid back in his chair, smiling happily.

"Oh, yes! I forgot there are parent-teacher conferences! That would be good!" Ranma starts dressing.

                "Our high school doesn't do things like that." Ono hunches, sulking glumly.

                "Aww…."

                Both men leave the examination room. Ranma picks his book-bag and climbs up the stairs to his room.

                "Oi, remember that your body is still weak, so you could ask her to walk you home someday." Says Ono from the hallway.

                "Watch the things you say." Grumbles Ranma without breaking his stride.

                "It's just for a peek, then she can leave. C'mon, can't you bring her for a moment?" He tenses up, finally seeming to notice Kasumi standing with a cute frown and a twitching eye-brown _just_ behind him. And stupidly, instead to shut up and run, he tries to save the situation, badly. "Okay, you don't have to do it! Don't feel obligated! I'm _not_ trying to coax you, so I can ogle a firm young woman's figure!" With that last remark Kasumi eye-brown's twitch increases even more.

*              *                *

                Ranma just closes his room's door when a loud slap thunders through the house. Ranma flinches in sympathy, rubbing softly his cheek.

                "At least it's not a mallet." Mutters. "I'm still asking myself how I ended living with them." After leaving his bag over his desk, he takes off his glasses and opens the door to the balcony. Looking an the lake, he  talks to himself. "Nothin' seems to have changed. But I don't thing it was just a dream either… Uh?!"

                He lai


End file.
